


Being A Boyfriend

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Parties, Pillow Fights, Play Fighting, Romance, Surprise!Paintballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff with Ed Sheeran & his girlfriend of three years, Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ed's POV

Ed's POV: Saturday 8:30 PM

Here I am. Ed Sheeran on a Saturday night. Cuddling with my girlfriend, Alex. We'd been dating since she was thirteen. So yes, she was dating me when I was the ripe age of nineteen, now I'm twenty-two & she fifteen.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked me. I looked down at her, a smile finding it's way onto my face upon meeting her soft, brown eyes.

"Just all the shit we've been though s'all," I responded & coiled my arms around her tighter. Alex smiled back softly & repositioned her head back on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. This was usual for us to do, we didn't need words like other couples to communicate. We didn't need words to show we cared, sitting here in silence was enough.

"Can't be too much to think about then," Alex spoke, voice being muffled by my shirt. I laughed softly at the comment.

"Granted. We've still been through plenty." I said pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Alex's arms snaked around my waist as she pressed closer to me. "Alex, any closer & we'll be conjoined!" She laughed.

"Ed?" She questioned meeting my gaze. Hers serious which wasn't like her.

"Yea darling?" I questioned back with the same innocent tone. She rolled her eyes & playfully pushed my arm, she sat up.

"You love me, right?" Alex asked me. She sat on my legs, so she straddled me, her hands resting gently on my stomach.

"Of course," I said rubbing her upper arms, "More than anything in this dimension. I love you like- like, I can't explain. That's how much I love you." I admit. Alex nodded, brown eyes looking at her hands resting on my torso.

"Ed, take off you're shirt, please," she said. I obeyed, never out of all this years of knowing her, did I question her requests. Alex assisted me when it came to tugging it over my head, she draped it over the back of the couch neatly.

"Better?" I asked teasingly. Alex nodded, grabbing one of my arms to inspect my inked- but otherwise pale- skin. Whenever bored she'd "borrow" one of my arms to look, & trace my multitude of tattoos I've gained over the years.

"Man, you're tattoos are amazing... they paint a vivid picture of you're travels. You're like a canvas," Alex said dreamily. I smiled & took hold of her hand, turning her wrist skyward, & with my other hand, brushed my fingertips over the underside of her wrist.

"There." I said seeing Alex's confused state, "This is where you'll get you're first tattoo. On the wrist, it'll be painful but worth it. What will you get?" I asked intrigued. Alex shrugged & stared at her wrist when I released it.

"I know. A heart with headphones, & a line going through it- like the heart monitor in hospitals- it will say in cursive letters, Ed Sheeran." She said tracing an outline on her with her pointer finger. I smiled at her choice.

"I'll love it. Just like I love you," I murmured into her brown hair. Alex's brown eyes, captivating as ever, caught my attention just as she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips soft against mine, so plush, her kisses always so innocent. Until I felt her tongue glide over my bottom lip, begging for entrance I so willingly gave. I moaned into her mouth as our tongues glided against each other- gracefully- as if dancing almost. She tasted like the Monster she had been drinking earlier. I wouldn't doubt I tasted like beer, my preferred drink of the night. I don't know how long we kissed, but the taste of beer was completely gone from my mouth by the time she pulled away. 

"I love you too Ed. Oh, my parents have been dying to meet you- my mom anyways. What'yada say?" Alex purred as she muzzled my stubble covered jaw.

"Of course. You already met my parents, least I can do is meet yours," I said with enthusiasm. Alex pressed a kiss to my neck & I relaxed into her, never wanting to leave this spot. "C'mon, bedtime. I'm pretty sure you're parents wanna meet me as soon as possible." I said with a laugh. Alex chuckled & leaned away.

"Can't we sleep here? Just for tonight?" Alex asked, brown eyes pleading. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well..." I trailed off when I noticed her eyes become watery, & her bottom lip protruding as she pouted. "Fine." She yipped in victory & curled up on top of me. I laid back comfortably & shut my eyes, Alex's fingers tracing patterns on my sides helping to lull me to sleep.


	2. Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is dreading today, the day Ed meets her parents. Plus, he's properly introduced to Alex's older sister, Samantha, & her husband, Adam.

Alex's POV: Sunday 9:30 AM 

I stretched my limbs slowly, allowing everything to crack if it wished. Ed grumbled beneath me & slightly shimming. 'Trying to knock me off,' I realized.

"Fine." I murmured still sleepy. I rolled off Ed & stumbled aimlessly to the kitchen, where I prepared... Pop tarts! Not half a minute into eating my pop tart Ed stumbled into the kitchen. Orange hair even more disheveled then usually, his beard only making him look more tired. 'But attractive,' my mind added thoughtfully. I agreed with the thought as I bit into the second strawberry pop tart.

"You made breakfast?" He questioned with a yawn, rubbing his eyes groggily. I nodded.

"Nah, just pop tarts," I replied back, crumbs falling onto the granite counter of our kitchen's island. He glared at me half-heartedly but took a seat regardless, & ate his pop tarts. "That's what I thought bitch." I said playfully.

"Screw you," he replied past a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now. We're meeting my parents today & I don't wanna go over there reeking of sex, it'll be a bad impression Edward, don't yah think?" I sneered back. Ed snorted, but didn't reply. I smirked as I drank some orange juice.

"When do we meet 'em?" He asked throwing away our trash.

"Uh... around like, twelve or one. But, we should get ready anyways, in case," I said with a shrug & brushed the crumbs onto the floor. Ed nodded & followed to to take a shower.

1:20 PM: My Parents' House

Ed opened my car door for me, I thanked him as I got out with a kiss on the cheek. He merely smiled.

"C'mon, their waiting for us," I said kind of dreadful. My dad, of course being his daughter- was always suppose to be innocent. When really, I was anything but- I always cussed, even when I was like, five. Ed laced our fingers together, gently squeezing mine, the notion was small but spoke a million words. We walked together to the front door, side by side, stride for stride. Ed knocked lightly.

"Alex! Oh my goodness I missed you sooo much!" My mom exclaimed, hands on my face as she peppered kisses to it. I squirmed to get free from her motherliness, but it was a losing battle. "How long has it been?!" She asked nearly on the verge of hysterics.

I finally managed to free myself, "It's been three years mom, calm down." Yes, the moment Ed & I began dating he took me on tour, positive I was his true love, my parents disagreed but wanted what was best for me. And that was being with Ed. She finally noticed him, & the fact our hands were interlaced.

"You must be Ed. You're adorable! Alex has said so many wonderful things about you!" She exclaimed once more. Ed shot me a shit eating grin, he was satisfied. While I on the other hand was mortified. "Come in. Come in." She ushered us inside & into the backyard, the soles of our shoes probably gone.

"Did you invite the entire neighborhood?!" I squeaked seeing all these random faces. My mother laughed.

"No, we were already having a small gathering for yours sister's promotion. So you're father thought it would be good for you & Ed to join," she explained patting my back. "Now go, find you're sister, have fun! I must go find you're father." She disappeared.

I turned to Ed, "Okay, first off, I had know-" Ed held up a hand, I silenced myself.

"I understand, you didn't know. It's cool, really," he said. "C'mon, let's go mingle!" He said tugging me along. Ed managed to find my sister, Samantha, she was standing by the pool with her husband, Adam. 'God I hate that man,' I thought groaning. Ed gave me a questioning look.

"I can't stand her husband! He's a pain & a prissy little bitch, we never see eye to eye on anything!" I growled just as Samantha noticed us. I put on a smile for her sake. "Sammy, hey! Great job on the promotion!" I exclaimed & hugged her.

"Thanks Alex, I didn't think you'd show!" Sam said surprised back. She cocked a brow at Ed, "Who's the red head?" Ed laughed softly.

"I'm Ed, Sheeran. Alex's boyfriend of three years," he said extending a hand. I rolled by eyes, Ed loved stating the 'three year' part. Hell, he always stressed that part.

"Hello Alex," Adam said with a sly smile. I glared at him.

"Adam. How have you been treating my eldest, & dearest sister? Good I hope?" I snarled back. Adam smirked at me, amusement flashing in his features.

"Good, good. Now, Ed, pleasure meeting you," Adam said holding out a hand. Ed looked him over, obviously not pleased with the looks of him, so he reframed from the handshake.

"Pleasure," Ed said with a curt, little nod. Adam threw him a glance, & I glared at him. Hoping looks could kill. Sam took notice to the rising tension between us, & insisted her & I fetch some punch. She dragged me over to the snacks table; chips & dip, beer, soda, punch, trail mix, & a multitude of other things set out for the guests. My eyes widened in delight at the chocolate covered strawberries, & other chocolate dipped fruits.

"He's cute." Sam spoke, eyes on Ed as he talked with some woman. She was elderly & Ed didn't seem to mind her rambling of... her son? Yes, her son from what I could hear & how much he resembled him.

"Thanks?" I questioned more than stated. Sam gave me a skeptical look.

"Hun, that's a good thing. He seems to have a good head on him... for a celebrity I mean. Not all stuck up or an ass," she justified. I nodded in understanding, & allowed my eyes to fully enjoy the beauty of today. Clear, sunny skies, the backyard & all it's plants healthy. Every rose bush had at least two dozen of so roses fully bloomed; red, white, pink, & yellow. The trees full, & a healthy shade of jade green.

"Thanks Sam, he does. He's a good kid," I said feeling weird calling Ed a kid considering he's older. But it felt right. Sam smirked as she sipped her beer.

"There's dad." I dreaded the words the moment they left Sam's lipstick covered mouth. I sighed, grabbed a beer & soda, & quickly ran off to find Ed. Multiple people stopped me, asking me about my day, & life, & Ed. They were stalling me, but I didn't wish to be rude, so I kindly answered each of their questioned before continuing my search. 'Too late...' I thought sadly. My father was already sitting with Ed... & Adam. It wouldn't be the first time Adam met dad, they somehow just, clicked, it was beyond even my comprehension. I knew if dad spoke with Adam, & Ed (for the first time), Adam would use his charms into willing my dad into hating Ed. Adam would use low blows; like Ed being away, & being able to do anything without me knowing. I knew he wouldn't though.

"Hi dad!" I squeaked & handed Ed the beer. He thanked me, & gladly took it. I took a seat between Adam & Ed, & I nearly succeeded in shoving Adam off his seat. "So dad, how yah been?" I asked.

"Good. So, this is Ed, your boyfriend?" My father questioned in a monotone. Face revealing no emotion. I nodded solemnly. "He's pleasant company." I smiled softly, feeling Ed drape his hand over mine beneath the table.

"Thank you Thomas," Ed said in appreciation. I was overjoyed to see my dad smile, Adam seemed annoyed. My sister came over, a look of worry crossing her soft features.

"Adam, may I speak with you privately?" She whispered to him. He glared at Sam as if he was going to strangle her, & she seemed to flinch away. "N- nevermind, it can wait."

"No. Might as well get this bullshit over with," he grumbled. I heard, & Ed did too. I waited a few seconds before standing, Ed stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Be careful," he warned me. I nodded & journeyed into the house, quiet as I searched for my sister & Adam.

"Goddammit, why do you fuck up everything?" I froze upon hearing Adam's voice. "I give you everything, & doing one simple task you fuck it up!" He seethed. I peered carefully around the corner, he had Sam backed up in the corner of the room. She was visibly trembling, fear in her brown eyes like mine.

"I'm s- sorry. It w- won't h- happen again," she begged, arms shielding her face. Adam growled at her.

"When we get home... you better believe you're gonna get it whore," he sneered. Sam nodded, eyes cast down as she exited the room. I ducked down behind a small table. I revealed myself before Adam could exit the room, I shoved him backwards.

"You stay the hell away from my sister you sorry piece of shit!" I snarled at him. Adam looked at me shocked before it gave way to amusement.

"Or what? You gonna kill me?" He teased. I clenched my fist.

"I'm contemplating it, so yea- most likely, you cunt," I replied, controlling myself before I literally beat him to death with the lamp next to me. Adam laughed darkly & advanced forward a step, my defensive stance never wavered.

"You can't do anything, you're weak. I'll treat you're sister as I please, she's my wife," he said lowly.

"Yes, but she's blood to me. I suggest you leave, take off that ring you don't deserve it & leave," I said glaring at the man. He glanced at the band around his left ring finger.

"How about, no? I could leave, then Sam comes home. It'll be just her... me. And I could show her her place..." Adam said trailing off suggestively. My control snapped & I lunged at him, we fell to the floor with a crash. My fist connected multiple times with his face, the blood pouring from his nose which was now broken didn't stop my rage- it only fueled it.

"Stay the fuck away from her, you fucker!" I yelled. The pain in my hand was unbearable but my adrenaline numbed it, it was like a slight tingling sensation each time it connected with Adam's face, or when I reeled it back. Someone pulled me off Adam, his hands immediately shot up to hold his bleeding nose.

"What the hell?" My dad asked. I socked the person who pulled me off him, I was far from finished.

"Alex! It's me, Ed, stop!" The person yelped. I froze, blue eyes stopping my flailing limbs. They calmed me, draining the anger from me, I sagged against him.

"What happened?" My mom asked upset. I shrugged out Ed's hold, & pointed at the culprit.

"Him. He abuses Sam, she's terrified of him. And I wasn't going to allow him to hurt my sister anymore," I managed. My head throbbing, & the pain in my hand returning.

3:30 PM: Back Home

Ed returned with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. I thanked him & pressed it to my head, Adam had landed a good punch to my temple & gave me a minor concussion, plus bloody knuckles from his stupid face. Ed stared at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked pointedly.

"Why didn't you come get me?" He asked.

"Because, I deserved to be the one to kick his ass. I warned him if he hurt her, I would kill him... I wasn't planning on stopping 'til his heart gave out," I admitted coldly.

"That would've been... pretty cool to watch- the you beating him up part, not the dying part." Ed clarified. I looked at him with a crooked smile & shook my head. "Now... to the bedroom!" He said jumping up & slinging me over his shoulders.

I hit his back, "I'm not a sack of potatoes!" I said. Ed ignored me, & just laughed as he carried me upstairs.

***

Ed had thrown me on the bed & before I could even begin my rant, he was already climbing on top of me. Pinning my wrists above my head with a hand, he attacked my neck with kisses. I squeaked in surprise, & tugged at my human restraints.

"Oh quiet, you're enjoying this!" Ed said as he bit down on my pulse point. I moaned quietly, & arched into Ed. He laughed. "Told yah." He sneered, I managed to free a wrist & took hold of the back of Ed's neck. I tugged him backwards, exposing his neck to me & I latched onto it. Ed groaned & I flipped us over.

"You enjoy this!" I teased. Difference between Ed & I? He didn't deny it.

"Damn straight I do!" He laughed as I licked up the column of his throat. He wrapped his arms around my waist, & buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Stop! You're beard-" I laughed trying to pull away, it tickled too much. Ed just laid kisses to the spot, making the skin tingle from his beard.

"Geez, don't piss yourself love," he said with a smirk. I glared halfheartedly at him, & pushed his face lightly.

"Wasn't planning on it. Just go to sleep, we can have fun tomorrow. After you're interview, & mini concert," I replied cheekily. Ed grumbled something indecipherable & held tight to my waist, pulling my back flush against his chest. "Baby." I teased.

"Screw you..." he replied quietly.

I chuckled, "Not tonight." Ed growled in response.


	3. Normal POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has an interview & has Alex play while he sings.

Normal POV: Monday 10:00 AM

Ed sat comfortably on the bright orange couch, chatting quietly with some of the stage help. He was going to be interviewed this morning, & play a song for the audience, at home & attending the show. He glanced occasionally backstage, seeing Alex sitting comfortably on a small amp. Hands clasped in her lap as she soothed down the wrinkles in her long, dark gray shorts. Alex looked up to see him staring at her, she waved with a small smile, before resuming the task before her. The woman interview Ed came out of nowhere & took a seat across from him on a small, separate chair.

"3... 2... 1..." the cameraman said before throwing her the sign. She smiled at the camera.

"Hello, I'm Helen, & this is MTV Interviews. Today we will be interviewing the young, British musician, Ed Sheeran." Helen said turning her attention to Ed, "How are you doing this fine morning Mr.Sheeran?" She questioned.

Ed smiled back, "Mr.Sheeran is my father, call me Ed. And I'm doing great." He replied back. After the fifteen minute interview it was finally time for Ed to play his song.

"So, what will you play today for us?" Helen asked as Ed stood.

"Mmm, I think I'll play 'Miss You'," he said as he took a seat on the stool. They had a mini stage for smaller performances like his. Helen nodded. "Alex! C'mon, you're playin' guitar." He called. Alex's eyes went wide as she walked over to him.

"Ed, I can't." She murmured never liking to play in front of others.

"You can, I have faith. Besides, I'll be here besides you." He whispered back. Alex sighed & nodded, Ed handed her his guitar. She slung it over her shoulders, fingers ready.

"Ed Sheeran with 'Miss You'," Helen said, the crowd cheered. Alex smiled to herself & began to play. Ed sang along, looking at Alex at times, seeing her eyes closed as she stood & played, face smooth & showing no emotion. She swayed lightly to the beat, fingers gliding over the frets with ease as she picked out the notes. Her brown eyes slowly opening as Ed sang those certain lyrics.

"I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe it's when I made you mine," he sang, their eyes meeting. Ed smiled goofily at her, she rolled her eyes. The rest of the song went smoothly, & as Alex slowly faded out the crowd went nuts. Ed, nevertheless amazed by the dedication of his fans.

"That was a spectacular performance, & may I ask, who are you?" Helen asked, question obviously directed to Alex. Alex rocked from foot to foot, lightly chewing at her lip because of the multitude of eyes on her.

"I'm Alex, Simone." She said. Ed draped his arm around her waist & pressed a kiss to her head, thankful she was the same height as him; 5'7.

"Alex here, is my girlfriend. Been dating for three years," he said proudly. Alex rolled her eyes as she held onto the guitar's neck, the palms of her hands sweating from the nervousness.

"That's adorable. How old are you Alex? I'd say seventeen at the oldest!" Helen complimented. Alex couldn't help but laugh, finally she caught her breath & answered.

"I'm fifteen," she said wiping away her tears.

"Aww, young love!" Helen said. More 'aww's' came from the audience & Alex hid her face in Ed's neck. Ed could feel her giving off more heat than usually, knowing she was blushing. "Once again, thank you for joining us today Ed, & Alex." Helen thanked & shook each their hands.

***

Alex flopped down on the couch in the lounge room, her heart still hammering from the unexpected performance. Ed closed the door behind him, locking it. Alex glanced at him before setting her arm back over her eyes.

"You did great babe," Ed cooed from somewhere near the mini-fridge. She snorted in response, until Ed seated himself on her. His denim clad legs trapping her hips as he sat on her legs.

Alex rested her hands on his hips, "You really think so?" She asked. Ed nodded, she smiled to herself, allowing her hands to toy with the hem of his shirt. Ed got the hint & removed his shirt, Alex's hands explored his chest & torso. Nimble fingers pressing into his skin at times to pull short intakes of breath from him.

"Someone's horny," Ed said. Alex glared at him momentarily before continuing her touchy behavior, hands flitzing over all, & any exposed flesh. He sat back & watched, loving the feeling of her soft fingertips brushing over his skin.

"Again, you wish." Alex spoke finally, hands now resting back on his hips. Ed scoffed, & Alex hooked her fingers into the loops of his belt, tugging him forward. He obeyed & leaned forward, about to tease Alex with a brushing of lips, but Alex captured his mouth before he could lean away. Ed loved Alex's possessive side. Her fingers tangled into his orange hair, controlling the angle of his head. She nipped, & bit, & sucked on Ed's bottom lip. He just moaned into it, enjoying the pain/pleasure filled notions.

"You're adorable when you're being possessive," Ed said out of breath.

"And you're adorable all the time." Alex said back, dipping her head to capture, & swallow up Ed's mouth. Ed groaned in satisfaction when Alex speared her tongue into his mouth, exploring the cavern. Her tongue doing everything possible; gliding over his teeth, dancing with his tongue, or become well acquainted with the roof of his mouth & all it's grooves.

"Seriously? You do this & expect me to go without sex?" He asked. Alex's eyes skated over the bulge in his jeans, & gave him a casual smirk.

"Considering you left bruises last time... & the fact in still sore, yes. I'm pretty sure you're hand can assist you just fine," she replied back. Ed tracked the movement of her tongue as it darted out from between her lips to moisten them.

"They all can't still be there! You're being childish!" He argued. Alex chuckled lowly.

"There's plenty, & me acting childish? Says the one arguing over little things," Alex bit back.

"Alex, sex in a relationship isn't a little thing, it brings people- us closer together as a couple," Ed said calmly. "It's the most intimate thing a person can do with the one they love... & I was you're first. Now look where we are three years later," he continued. Alex did have to agree there, she bit her lip meeting soft blue eyes.

"Alright, promise to be gentle?" She questioned softly. Ed stroked the side of her face, kissing her gently.

"Promise," he said nuzzling her jawline


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV: Friday 2:45 PM

At the mall with Ed. Worst choice ever. Why? Because he dragged me into nearly every store, & made me buy a shit load of things I didn't need! The only stores I didn't mind were Converse, Vans, Spencer's, & Hot Topic.

"Ooo, Ed can I get this? Please?" I begged dragging out the 'e'. Ed turned away from the band bracelets, I always did get my bracelets from Hot Topic.

"What is it?" He asked squinting at the CD I presented him.

"It's Avenged Sevenfold's newest album, Hail to the King," I explained as Ed examined the cover. He said yes, reluctantly. I yipped in joy, did a victory dance, & almost knocked over some 90 year old woman- for who the record had no right to be in that store. Ed apologized for me, since I scared her & me, & automatically hid behind him. After that incident we decided it was time to go check out the food court.

"What do you wanna eat?" Ed asked eyes scanning for an available table. I shrugged. "Pizza?" My eyes widened & a smile stretched across my face. "Kay, be right back, find us a table." I nodded & watched him walk away for a few seconds, one thought running through my mind, 'Buy Ed tighter jeans.'

"Uh, excuse me? You're Ed's girlfriend right- Ed Sheeran's?" A small petite blonde asked me nervously. It wasn't a secret, well to Ed Sheeran fans, there were photos all over Twitter, Facebook, & the internet in general of us. I nodded, she smiled small. "Good, can I have you're autograph?" She asked holding out a pencil & paper.

I nodded dumbly, "Yea, of course. What's you're name?" I asked jotting down my signature, along with a small message.

"Victoria," she replied taking a seat with me. I finished signing the small notepad.

"So, Victoria, why my signature?" I had to ask.

"Because, I like you. Why don't you become a musician? You're like, talented." She said.

"I'm part time, I help Ed with his songs s'all. But, I don't become full time because I'm just not that out there. I get nervous on stage," I muttered to her.

"Bullshit! If you hadn't told me that, I'd think you're a natural!" Victoria said making a smile form on my face. "Do the world a favor Alex, sing, & make music. What's the worst that could happen?" She questioned. She did have a valid point, nothing could really go wrong.

"Alright, I will. Thanks for pestering me, I wouldn't have done this otherwise," I said honest. Ed popped up with the pizza, he cocked a brow at the blonde.

"Who's this?" He asked setting down the tray.

"This is Victoria. You already know Ed," I introduced. Victoria smiled & shook Ed's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure," she said politely.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ed asked taking a bite of pepperoni pizza, the grease splashing on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Victoria here thinks I should be apart of the music industry," I summed up. Ed's blue eyes bulged out his skull.

"Finally! Finally someone convinced you, thank god!" He exclaimed startling both Victoria & I. She gave me a raised brow.

"I guess he's been at it awhile?" She questioned. I nodded, & took a sip of my soda. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some assistance. Now, if you excuse me, I must be leaving." She said in the utmost respect, saying goodbye as she departed.

"Oh my god, I think I should kiss you right now," Ed said happily. I raised both brows as if surprised by the suggestion.

"What's stopping you lover boy?" I retorted. He leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. I wasn't the least bit surprised when he pulled away, & my breath smelled, & tasted like pepperonis. I dug into my pizza, loving the fresh, warm tomato sauce on my taste buds. We ate in relative silence, focused on the sounds around us, or our pizza. I threw away our trash, & Ed gave me a quick hug from behind. He'd been in a better mood since we finally had sex, I forgot how good it felt. How right.

"To home?" Ed asked from the crook of my neck.

"Uh, Brendon wanted me to stop by. Brendon Urie, from Panic! at the Disco," I said trying to jog his memory. Ed made the 'oh' face & wished to accompany me.

Brendon's House: 3:54 PM

I "wasn't" shocked to find Fall Out Boy at Brendon's house. I "wasn't" fangirling to the max. And I "wasn't" blushing when Pete flirted with me. What I truly wasn't aware of was the huge paintball war happening, inside & out of Brendon's home. Ed ducked behind the sofa & I was shot twice in the side.

"Cease fire! There are innocent civilians in the war zone!" Came Brendon's familiar voice. I'd known Brendon for as almost as long as I had been dating Ed. I met the hyperactive singer at some party, & we hit it off "smashing" as Mr.Ryan Ross put it. His lanky form revealed itself from his hiding place, which was a glass table flipped over. He was decked out in paintball gear from head to toe, he pulled up his goggles, & smiled at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked ignoring Pete's gaze from over Brendon's shoulder. My cheeks still aflame for the record. Brendon looked around like even he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, Pete brought a paintball gun... well a ton. And yea, Pete's fault completely." Brendon summed up. Pete smirked at me, hazel eyes wide with interest.

"She's on my team!" Pete exclaimed & tossed me a gun. I caught it, with difficulty. Brendon's eyes widened & he quickly ran off, leaving his team in confusion.

"She's a paintball warrior!" Ryan screeched & followed after Brendon, who was now tripping over his own feet as he clambered up the stairs. Everyone's eyes widened as they landed on me, no one moved.

"Here, you'll need this," Pete said & tossed me a helmet. It was complete with it's own neon green Mohawk down the middle, & face cover. "All our teammates are wearing the same, helmet that is." He said before pushing his goggles back down.

"Ed? You gonna play, or what?" I asked challengingly. He held up his hands & decided to go upstairs.

"No, not getting my ass handed to me again," he said as he closed, & locked a door.

Pete grinned at me cheekily, "Ready?" He asked loading his weapon.

I nodded, "Ready Wentz," and flipped down my mask.

***

To say the least- the war- it was brutal. So many people were injured, along with; upturned tables, broken picture frames & vases, the walls in the house caked with dried paint splatters, & outside was no better. Not to mention in the kitchen was the worse, knives- butter knives- were embedded into the walls. Which was all Pete's idea, saying 'we won't hit them, just use it as a warning we mean business.'

"Oh my Jesus, Pete! I swear you are stupid at times, you could've killed someone!" Ryan scolded the small bassist. I gazed at the man, yes he was short to me as well, because I was an inch taller than him. Pete looked at the knives, shrugging.

"But did I?" He retorted. Dallon shot him a glare as he dropped the pillow with a knife sticking out of it. Ryan had tossed him the pillow, & he blocked an incoming knife with it. Pete gave Dallon a grin, "Did you die?"

Dallon snorted, "I think my heart stopped beating for like, five seconds." He said flipping him off.

"Pete just apologize," Patrick spoke quietly from behind Ed & I. I jumped, unaware he was there. Pete sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I was being a little careless," he mumbled. Ryan nodded, accepting the apology.

Dallon gapped at them, "A little careless? You near speared my face you douche!" He whined. Andy & I laughed quietly.

"Oh be quiet, you prissy bitch," Pete bit back. "I'll have Alex here kick you're scrawny ass!" He said throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Right Alex?" Pete questioned me. I chuckled nervously, remaining quiet.

"Alex?" Ed murmured, I automatically freed myself from Pete's grasp & appeared by his side. My eyes voicing my concerns about his tone. He ducked his head, kissing me softly, the room fell silent. As he leaned back my cheeks heated up as I met each individual pair of eyes watching us.

"Problem?" I questioned trying at act tough. It only made them laugh. "Screw all of you." I said halfheartedly. Pete just clapped me on the back.

"Guess I can't have 'em all, eh Patrick?" He said. My eyes widened as they landed on Patrick, who was blushing like a madman.

"I'm married Pete, & yes. You can't have them all, Alex has her morals," Patrick stated matter-of-factly. Pete snorted with an eye roll.

"Morals coming from you, an atheist?" Pete teased before firing at his pale companion. Patrick's fedora flew off his head, a pink splatter of paint on the black material.

"Dammit Pete, you owe me a new hat!" Patrick grumbled as he picked up his hat.

"Any who, who wants to go party?" Ryan asked slinging both arms around the two small men, who were ready to fist fight. "I know a guy." He said mysteriously. Natural, we all agreed.

7:45 PM: That One Guy's House

I ended up pushed in the pool, by none other than the infamous Pete Wentz. I yelped as I hit the cold water, everyone else- even random people- laughed as me, but I laughed as well. I resurfaced & took in some air.

"Pete you dick!" I said as I pulled myself out the pool, "You're lucky I didn't have my phone on me!" He laughed until I hugged him, then threw him into the pool. Pete splashed, arms flailing until he calmed down. "Ha, retard." I said. He glared until it faded to a smile I couldn't describe other than a Pete smile before he shrugged & swam off.

"Alex, hey- why are you wet?" Ed asked as he appeared with a red solo cup. I glanced down at my ruined attire, then shrugged.

"Pete happened," I explained vaguely. Ed already knew what that meant so he backed off. Being me, & considering Ed never questioned my actions, he followed me as I led him to a secluded corner in the backyard.

"You really wanna do this now? I mean why not inside, in a nice, plush bed," he questioned me as I pushed him against the stone wall. I sighed as I rested my head against his chest.

"Listen, I don't want anything in return, I just wanna have some fun. Besides, you didn't think I noticed the death glares you were sending Pete. No need to be jealous-"

"I'm not-" I shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Ed, you are, no need to be is what I'm telling you. I only have eyes for you, I always will, I always did," I said, each time I dropped my voice to a slightly lower octave. I nipped at his earlobe, making his breath catch.

"Babe, but what if-" I bit down on his neck harshly, causing him to groan.

"So what? Gives girls a reason to back off what's mine, & if Pete catches us... he'll realize who I stay true to, & that's you." I purred lowly. "Besides, we're just gonna have a hardcore make out session s'all. No harm."

"Oh? I can do that," Ed replied back, blue eyes going dark. He lifted me, I took the hint & wrapped my legs around his waist, arms around his neck as I pulled him into a harsh, all teeth, kiss. He groaned at the sudden intrusion of my tongue as I forced his teeth out the way. "Calm down." Ed said pulling away.

I pouted, "Sorry, just trying to leave marks. Visible marks." I added. Ed responded by tilting his head to the side, giving me clear access to his pale neck. I smirked as I latched on to the skin made available, & sucked on it. Savoring his distinct taste; salty, yet with some kind of lemon.

***

When we got home, Ed examined the dark purple marks littering his snow white skin. He glanced at me.

"Nice," he said grabbing a pillow before smacking me in the face. And so the pillow fight began... :D ;D


End file.
